


Starlight

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (by gumisae), (posted days after b/c Reasons shhh), Birthday Present for my friend Gumisae! on tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Shance AU, M/M, Mushy Shiro, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Written For Santeria---One could argue that Shiro was tempted by the romantic lighting in the moment, or maybe he only meant to brush away a drop of drink that escaped Lance’s lips, or even he only meant to lean over to press their bodies close.Or maybe he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend.---The boys build a pillow fort.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for [Santeria](https://santeria.tumblr.com)! Their birthday was like last week but I needed something to post in order to meet a personal deadline so adsadhlasdjs ao3 gets it too!

Lance shrieked as, for the umpteenth time, sheets and pillows cascaded down on his body, burying him in a soft avalanche of cotton and satin. Underneath him, the overstuffed decorative pillows (which more often than not were slept on by him, Shiro, or their darling cat, Princess) dug into his spine until he was forced to bridge his body.

Beside him, the chair he’d used to support the hundreds of fabrics he’d tossed across the living room fell over uselessly, almost as if to tease him with its freedom of motion.

“Ouch.” He said belatedly, blowing out a puff of air to flip his hair (along with the edge of a sheet) from his eyes.

At least he was getting some impromptu yoga in with all of this.

As he struggled to army-crawl his way out, Shiro stepped into the room with two mugs of warm… _something_ balanced on one arm, and a myriad of snacks stuffed under his other.

Lance could hear him stifling his laugh as he took in the predicament, and he responded appropriately by clawing his hand out into the open space and affectionately flipping him off.

Shiro laughed wholeheartedly, then, and climbed across the sea of blankets to help him out.

Behind them, Princess meowed at them, stretching out languidly as she claimed ownership over the giant pile of comfort in the middle of the floor.

“Want help?” Shiro offered, holding out the mug full of apple cider to Lance, who licked his lips in anticipation.

“Yes, please.” He batted his eyelashes at the other, plopping down on their sofa. Shiro shook his head at him, but obediently began to start the process over again. First he moved Princess, who was very okay with that as soon as she was nestled in Lance’s lap and getting a few well-placed pats by expert fingers.

Then, he rolled up his sleeves (at which Lance wolf-whistled) and began to hoist the blankets, replacing the chairs in the proper places as to distribute the weight evenly, and tossed in a few couch cushions for good measure. Each time he passed Lance, he pressed a kiss between his brows and stole a sip of his cider, even though his own tea was held securely in Lance’s other hand.

Surprisingly, it took quite a while and Lance’s eventual help to get the entire complex resituated, and even then it drooped quite a bit in the middle.

“Well, _I_ think it’s beautiful.” Lance dove into the blanket fort, uncaring of the dangerous wobbling of the chairs on either side of him. Shiro stuffed the last few pillows and cushions into place, humming his agreement to his lover.

“Just in time, too.” He remarked as he cracked open their balcony doors, beams from the moon filtering in and floating around their home like fairies in the storybooks. A gentle breeze interrupted the steady stream of steam from Shiro’s nearly untouched tea, but the both of them ignored the slight chill as the first streaks of shooting stars slid across the sky.

Lance clicked his tongue as he called for Princess, patting the cushion next to him so she could perch comfortably as Shiro got situated on his other side, climbing feet first into their pillow-y castle.

Princess, however, sniffed twice at the cushion and decided that the best and only place for her was between the two boyfriends, and rightfully claimed her place lounging between the sliver of space Shiro had provided when he leaned over to grab his drink finally.

The two of them huffed, one fond and the other pouting, but together the three quickly settled down as the shooting stars began anew, lighting up the midnight sky like a cityscape.

Lance took a sip of cider as the chill began to get to him, but his eyes never stopped their admiration of the twinkling stars, and his entire face shone with the magic that was dropped off in the atmosphere along with them.

One could argue that Shiro was tempted by the romantic lighting in the moment, or maybe he only meant to brush away a drop of drink that escaped Lance’s lips, or even he only meant to lean over to press their bodies close.

Or maybe he just wanted to kiss his boyfriend, as that was what he did, distracting Lance momentarily from the awe-inspiring sight of the natural phenomenon that was falling stars, instead allowing him to focus on the beauty beside him; the natural phenomenon that was his boyfriend.

“Love you.” Shiro murmured against his lips just as he began to pull away, and Lance savored the taste of both Shiro and the tea he loved so dearly, the aroma settling against his heart as an ephemeral reminder of the both of them.

Lance hooked his arm around Shiro’s, above Princess, and pulled him closer so that their legs could tangle in the privacy of the sloping blankets. “Love you, too.”

Princess meowed, and the two boys simultaneously reached down to scratch in her favorite spots.

“And we love you, too, pretty girl.” Lance cooed.

Shiro kissed him again, and Lance was prepared this time to kiss him back, hands coming up to press against his cheeks and pull him as close as he could.

Princess made some sort of noise of discomfort and quickly skedaddled towards their feet, allowing Lance the freedom he wanted to roll over atop Shiro and cuddle him close.

“I win.”

Their hands found each other, fingers wrapping together like they were always meant to, and Shiro looked up at him and laughed, bright and happy.

“You and me both.” Shiro pulled him back low, rolling over so the two of them laid facing each other on either of their sides. Lance had a very dorky smile on his face, and Shiro was very close in expression as he leaned his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. Kisses began to litter the skin there, and Shiro hooked his finger against the shirt that covered Lance’s collar from his view.

“Is this mine?”

“What’s yours is mine.” Lance stuck his tongue out, and Shiro had to resist playfully biting at it.

“You _do_ look much better in them than I do.” Shiro said, dutifully raising his arms as Lance began to rid him of his own shirt, immediately wrapping the other in another bear hug and holding him close.

Lance buried his face against Shiro’s pecs, the close contact warming his bones and increasing the pace of his heart. “Blasphemy.” He honestly could write million word sonnets about the beauty of the other, and even then would never be able to truly express what he wanted to, not properly.

Not that he would say so out loud. Those words would be saved for better moments. Maybe a wedding vow, or when Shiro really needed to hear them.

Of course, Shiro felt the exact same of Lance. Everything and more is what Shiro would do for him, if only to get him to toss a carefree smile his way, or flutter his eyelashes the way he did when he wanted something but was being too coy to say it outright.

“Love you.”

“You already said that.” Lance teased, eyes peering upwards to the balcony again. “It’s a good thing I never get tired of hearing you say it, though.”

“Then I’ll just have to say it more.”

Lance hummed at him, and Shiro took that as his cue to let the other bask in the golden and silver trails of glory again, while he himself watched the way Lance’s entire body seemed to tune into the sky. As if he himself were a shooting star, and _god_ what Shiro wouldn’t give to be able to see him lighting up the sky for the entire world like he did for Shiro every single day.

Then again, he was quite selfish. He’s happiest being able to to enjoy it all on his own.

“I hear you thinking.”

“Mm.”

Lance turned to him, blue eyes twinkling. “Good thoughts?”

“Yep.” Shiro rolled over onto his back, watching the sky upside down. “The best thoughts.”

Lance rested his head against the palm of his hand, using the other to rake his fingers through Shiro’s tuft of hair.

“Sexy thoughts?”

The other snorted and began to laugh, nearly spilling the drinks that sat off to the side.

“They _can_ be, if you want them to.”

Lance began to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, and Shiro gathered him up in his arms, sitting up so that they were chest to back. Lance would still be able to view the passing celestial bodies, and Shiro would be able to whisper just exactly what it was he was thinking of.

And this was how they spent the rest of their night, well past the end of the shooting stars, and even beyond the sunlight that began to peek through the tree leaves, slowly warming their forgotten drinks as they basked in each other’s presence, lovely words twirling and dancing between them, a cascading symphony that settled into their rib cages and vibrated their bones until it settled into the core of their being, becoming one with them completely.

So it went, until they inevitably fell asleep.

* * *

And when they woke later in the afternoon, no doubt the song would start all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my friend's [blog!](http://santeria.tumblr.com/)  
> and their [domestic shance au](http://santeria.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-shance-au)  
> >;3c
> 
>  
> 
> (lmao i name dropped like a million times but their stuff is so good y'all i CRY GO LOOK AT IT OKAY LOVE U BYE!!!)


End file.
